A need exists for a reliable method to analyze particle size for drilling mud from a wellbore being drilled after cleaning with a shaker, after cleaning with a centrifuge, and compare analyzed particle size distributions to historic particle size distributions for a wellbore enabling an operator to adjust and optimize the amount and type of cleaning needed and the amount of solids needed for efficiently drilling the wellbore.
The present embodiments meet this need.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.